User talk:Wildstab
Welcome to PvXwiki mate. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything leave me a message on my talk page! :) --''' Angel ' 08:21, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :In response to your message on my talk page, I'll help you out a little with your build. I'm going to move it into the Trial phase where it should get a bit of notice. PvXwiki:Style and formatting <-- this should help you out a bit --' Angel ' 20:19, 29 October 2008 (EDT) User space Your username is Wildstab, so I've moved your page to User:Wildstab/nameofthepage, please create any further user pages using this format. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:58, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :Apparently you didn't understand me, I have moved your page to User:Wildstab/Wild Will Tbagya, please continue to edit there instead of User:Wild.../Wild Will Tbagya, which will be deleted shortly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:43, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry mate, Was having a funny 5 minutes that meant i forgot the rules basic linking - I'm a tool Wild 06:46, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Voting Might want to sign that if you want it to be counted. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:23, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Which you can do so by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post. Welcome to PvXwiki by the way. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 11:30, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::Well Ta muchly - Bit of fresh blood eh? Wild 04:02, 17 November 2008 (EST) You seem like a coolcat. 16:09, 13 November 2008 (EST) :haha I'm so glad that phrases like that still exist !! Wild 04:03, 17 November 2008 (EST) Sig Anyone think i need one? Any ideas? Wild 05:11, 17 November 2008 (EST) :ooooooh Maybe the icon from Wild Blow. IN PINK !! Camptastic Wild 10:09, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::Sounds very smexy. 14:00, 19 November 2008 (EST) Everlasting Ooze Tonic I had one drop from the chest 2 hours after the update with them turned up. I'm a lucky boy i guess. Getting alot of interest in buying it but dont know yet. What you guys think? Wild 06:48, 17 November 2008 (EST) :I bid 1000 gold, you sell now, yeye? --Frosty 10:20, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::haha Wow i get a bit light headed around all this big money talk ;) Wild 10:28, 17 November 2008 (EST) :::01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100101 00001101 00001010 DotCom is 00110001001100110011001100110111 10:32, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::::DotCom says he agree's btw. :) Wild 10:35, 17 November 2008 (EST) :Probably 100k+xx ecto or more. I barely play the game so that's a pure guess. Ask at guru pc, make sure you don't get scammed. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 14:42, 17 November 2008 (EST) 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100001 00100000 00111010 01010000 DotCom is 00110001001100110011001100110111 17:48, 17 November 2008 (EST) :01001001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01001111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110010 01101111 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110 00100110 00100011 00110110 00110101 00110101 00110011 00110011 00111011 Wild 04:33, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Loads of empty space! DotCom is 00110001001100110011001100110111 07:06, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::jesus fucking christ. You guys are the biggest nerds I've ever seen. '—Sazzles ' ::::You DO know there are binary-ASCII translators everywhere?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:51, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::There is ?!?! Dammit !! ;) Wild 07:58, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::We are walking talking and typing translators aren't we?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:13, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::That's completely beside the point, it's the fact that they're doing and enjoying it rather than how easy it actually is to do so. Show me one non-nerdy person that likes to communicate in binary, translator or not. '—Sazzles ' :::::::Well Shit!! I was PROMISED that binary would get me the ladies !!! 01110011011010000110100101110100 !!! ;) Wild 08:21, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::As long as my inner nerd stays online, I can still get laid in the weekends. Cheers!DotCom Talk 08:30, 21 November 2008 (EST) Make a siggy... And put my name all over it. I'll give you a dollar. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:50, 20 November 2008 (EST) :lol you wouldnt want that. You'd be getting all the blame for all the dumb things i say if my sig looked like yours Wild 05:53, 21 November 2008 (EST) Sure I'll make you a sig.. what would you like in it? DotCom Talk 08:22, 21 November 2008 (EST) :I dunno really ... My name is Wild and there are aload of skills with Wild in them ... Wild Blow would be funny. But whatever you think. Something that looks hawt. Wild 08:29, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::I've got an idea: (Wild Blow skill icon goes here) Wild Whore <-- hawt, amirite? 16:23, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::Yea, would be good. Reckon you can pull that off dotcom? Wild 21:10, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::: 19px Wild Whore Like this you mean? or I am 19px DotCom Talk 03:59, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::: Gimme head! Wild blows 19px except with the links and stuff. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 04:14, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::Gimme head! Wild blows 19px Note that in the closing font tags you don't need to do color etc. again DotCom Talk 10:09, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I prefer Shazam's sig that he made. Very original and hawt. 10:58, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Haha, I pretty much fail at wikicode. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 17:47, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::So? It was still a hawt sig. 18:27, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::I would definitely put that on a sig page for you, Wild.... if only we could get approval input by the person who's sig is being made lmao. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 19:15, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::C'mon coolcat, hurry up and approve :D 19:54, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Sorry hada busy weekend. Very much approved. I liked them all. Shazam can you hook me up? Wild 20:46, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::gogogo Shazam 10:44, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Same, busy weekend... I'm making the page right now. Should be up in a couple minutes. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:06, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Alright, the sig is up at User:Wildstab/bamfsig. I already put the redirect on the image and whatnot... just go to "my preferences," check "enable raw signatures," and put (without the spaces between text and ) into the "nickname" box and you're good to go. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 00:14, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Whoo! Wild has a siggie! DotCom Talk 02:27, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Testing !!! 04:01, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::: how bout now? SUBST:User:Wildstab/bamf 04:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: Now? 04:07, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::: Wiki Noob requesting Aid ... [[SUBST:User:Wildstab/bamf]] 04:08, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::: press edit section, then copy paste the following in the nickname box: Gimme head! Wild blows 19px DotCom Talk 08:15, 24 November 2008 (EST) :In the actual code for the siggy it was Wild rather than Wildstab which is my account name, i fixed that but that wouldnt affect it not showing. Earlier in this Shazam wrote "bamfsig" and then in the copy & paste he wrote "bamf". The siggy is in bamfsig so i amended that in my prefs too. but its still not showing. Raw Sigs is active aswell. ideas? subst:User:Wildstab/bamfsig 09:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol, sorry bout that. The brackets are supposed tp be , not [[]].--ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 14:43, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Woop Gimme head! Wild blows 15:29, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Swat. Now use that badass sig to sign on my convoy to get Nova back. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 16:50, 24 November 2008 (EST) Ideas Check my user page for today's GW pondering and discuss here ... It would require a +20% enchant mod. Gimme head! Wild blows 03:49, 26 November 2008 (EST) :lrn2sine 16:16, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Wha ? Gimme head! Wild blows 03:55, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Whoever started this header (you, I'm guessing?) forgot to sign. 15:54, 25 November 2008 (EST) :No, it won't be possible. E/Mo with Sprint in optionals. Lool --'› Srs Beans ' 15:55, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Come on mate, at least read the words is it says "A SPRINT" not "SPRINT" so you could have flame djins Haste or Windborne Speed or whatever. I wasnt suggesting a E/Mo/W. Maybe i should have been clearer and said an IMS. Gimme head! Wild blows 03:48, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Yeah. To most people, "a sprint"="sprint", since most people need to lrn2grammer. But yeah, change it to "IMS". 11:21, 26 November 2008 (EST) Imo it should be {Gimme head! Wild stabs }-- 11:27, 26 November 2008 (EST) :Except giving head=/=smashing a chick. 11:32, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::There i corrected it for you: {Gimme hole! Wild stabs }-- 11:33, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::That doesn't sound as good/cool. 11:35, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::I guess he should change his username then-- 11:37, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::::hmmm hang on i need to find out where i change my username to "Wild loves Bumlove." Gimme head! Wild blows 11:43, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::::No, he doesn't have to change his name. According to PvX:SIGN, his sig must link to his page or talk page (his links to both), and it must identify his username--prior to this sig, he went by "Wild". He still has "Wild" in his sig; therefore it is fine. 12:04, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Oh i thought going by Wildstab is awesomer than something random like Wild--ShadowRelyk 03:57, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::: Over the last few years i've played alot of different games and been known by both. I dont really care tbh. Call me what you like, as long its not cockchops or something, cos i'm very delicate and i'll cry Gimme head! Wild blows 04:03, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::wuts a cockchops?--ShadowRelyk 05:21, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::: I guess its a very british insult. Where's frosty when you need him, he could translate. Erm ... Chops are another word mouth so its kinda Cockface..... but better. Gimme head! Wild blows 05:35, 28 November 2008 (EST) Cool stuff Y00 wild some cool shit for you: Click here! :lol you freakin weirdo. I like it!! While we're on the subject, i know this link is old but look - the GW economy is all our fault !! lmao http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3005872 Gimme head! Wild blows 09:07, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::Har har farming is boring.. just do PvP, buy zkeys, and sell those to other players for 5k a piece! having fun+making money=ultimate experience! DotCom Talk 16:05, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::Why do you need money if you dont play PvE. Just give it to me ;) Gimme head! Wild blows 03:55, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::I lol'd, guildwiki originally hosted builds XD--ShadowRelyk 04:05, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::Before it died. Now it's just a bunch of people who constantly edit their userspaces imo - 'McTai ''' ::::::Guildwiki is nearing completion, whereas pvswiki keeps growing and changing.. DotCom Talk 16:26, 1 December 2008 (EST)